


You Light Up My Whole Heart

by quitemagicaph



Series: Beauty In Everything [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Morning, M/M, Too sweet, alec can't shut up about it, i love soft, i wrote this at 3 am so bear with me, magnus is very beautiful, malec is so cute i can't, soft, they love each other so much it hurts, too cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitemagicaph/pseuds/quitemagicaph
Summary: Magnus is just too beautiful and thinking about it, let alone looking at it, overwhelms Alec in the best way possible.





	You Light Up My Whole Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the Bane-hawk for this. There's absolutely no way Alec doesn't feel like fainting every time he sees Magnus, especially if you consider MAGNUS BANE IS OUT THERE LOOKING LIKE A BLESSING AND A SIN, okay?
> 
> I have some other additional ideas for this narrative, so i created a series to throw all these ideas into instead of writing one big drabble and exhausting myself.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> One last warning, though; this is extremely cheesy. I don't what had gotten into me last night. So, yeah.
> 
> (Title from the song Love Like This by Kodaline.)

Here's the thing.  
  
Magnus Bane is beautiful.  
  
Like, really, _really_  beautiful.  
  
Magnus took the meaning of the world beautiful and started adding to it until it barely resembled its previous definition.  
  
Sometimes, Alec isn't even sure that he is able to handle all of Magnus's beauty. It's just too much. It practically radiates off of him in perfect, colorful and glittering waves.  
  
And it's not only that Magnus is beautiful on the outside, no.  
  
_Magnus freaking Bane is beautiful both inside and outside._  
  
If you look through the sarcasm, the self defense mechanisms, the endless deflecting of questions he just doesn't want to answer and the tall and burdening walls he's built around him to protect his heart from aching, you surely find a beautifully pure soul.  
  
And the thing is; Alec has yet to understand how he, a shadowhunter with average cababilities, endless trust issues and zero relationship experience, managed to get Magnus to open up and let him in.  
  
He can't have possibly stood that lucky.  
  
And as he's lying down in Magnus's bed, his head still heavy from sleep and propped up the dozen of pillows so he can easily stare at Magnus while he's getting ready for the day, the sight he's met with does nothing but add to that specific confusion.

It's one of the quiet and peaceful mornings. Magnus doesn't have a client until early noon, it's been relatively quiet when it comes to demon sightings and therefore Alec isn't as needed in the Institute. They don't even have a reason to get out of bed as early. But Alec knows Magnus, and he knows how much the warlock loves taking his time to pick out his outfit and apply his makeup. While doing so, Alec stays in bed and admires the sight from afar.

And the thing is, Magnus is barely doing anything right now. He's only holding a fluffy brush between his fingers and delicately applying what Alec assumes is some sort of glitter.  
  
Who's shocked? Magnus equals glitter.  
  
That's why Alec isn't sure why that particular action endears him to the point where he can feel his heart swell with adoration.  
  
He has seen Magnus go through his makeup routine too many times that he could possibly count (exluding the times that the man was feeling lazy and decided to have it all magicked up with a brief snap of his fingers just so he could spend a little more time with Alec cuddling in bed). And yet, Alec can't take his eyes away.  
  
If he wanted to, he could easily exploit the knowledge he's gained just by staring so attentively into applying some makeup on himself.  
  
Which is something that will never happen. _Ever_.  
  
No matter how much Magnus pleads him to, Alec and makeup are two separate things which, for humanity's sake, should never meet.  
  
Magnus spends a lot of money on all these tools and colors Alec wouldn't ever dear to go near them.  
  
Plus, why would he even bother? He could barely compare with Magnus when it came to looks and it was obvious that makeup his entirely his field. Magnus has practically trademarked the entire beauty industry by now, he puts everyone else in shame. He looks _that_ good.  
  
Alec often finds himself wanting to write books and books full of poetry about how immensely beautiful Magnus Bane looks even when doing something as effortless and plain as breathing, _and he doesn't even write poetry_.  
  
Magnus has quite literally gotten him infatuated.

Alec can't hide a smile.

"Magnus?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How are you so beautiful?"  
  
Alec watches as Magnus instantly stops gliding the makeup brush across his cheekbone. He swears he can feel Magnus's breath the moment that it hitches in his throat.  
  
"Weirdly enough, I ask myself the same question," Magnus smirks.  
  
Alec furrows his brow.  
  
Was that a compliment?  
  
He really feels like that was a compliment.  
  
"About me?"  
  
"About me," Magnus answers, matter of factly. Alec rolls his eyes but can't hold back a faint laugh.  
  
_Beautiful. So remarkably beautiful._  
  
"You didn't answer my question, though," Alec persists, his voice still coarce and scratchy from sleeping.  
  
Magnus puts away the brush and the simmering container (Alec never remembers names, being able to differentiate the different pallettes as to their use was complicated enough, thank you very much) and turns around to face Alec. The latter holds the stare, his face adorned with a bright smile.  
  
Alec's heart flutters.  
  
How is it possible that Magnus Bane is in love with him?

How is it possible that this man right there, this stunning, breath-taking man who is wrongly notorious among the shadowhunter community for his exquisite taste and his endless history of encounters, openly admits on being in love with Alec?  _Alec_. Who, under different circumstances, would never even dare to think that he's interested in any man.

Did Alec win the lottery, or something?  
  
"Well, I do need my beauty sleep," Magnus retorts, working up a mischievious grin. "I make sure to maintain a healthy diet, also. And perhaps the fact that I get to sleep and wake up next to you helps to permanently amplify my assets."  
  
And, well, fuck. Alec is blushing.  
  
Alec _never_  blushes. Well, in the past, at least. Not until Magnus came into his life and flipped his everything upside down.  
  
He might as well categorize his existence in two columns; one before Magnus, and one after. A lot of things didn't happen before the high warlock waltzed his way into Alec's heart and instantly decided to claim his residence there.  
  
He watches as Magnus gets up and barefootedly pads his way towards the bed. He sits by Alec and bends down to meet his lips in a soft kiss.  
  
They usually have a morning rule, because, you know, morning breath and all. But neither of them are very fond of rules.  
  
Alec relishes into the feeling of Magnus's lips against his own and his eyes slowly flicker closed.  
  
_Good morning to you too, gorgeous._  
  
They pull apart mere seconds later, both smiling warmly.  
  
"God, you're so beautiful," Alec whispers as his eyes drift away, taking in Magnus's appearance. He looks at his hair, which are styled up in a quiff and decorated with pale blue streaks, his eyes, which Magnus didn't bother glamouring and were hence glowing in a captivating green-gold hue. His lips, always soft and perfect to kiss. The way his naked torso is peeking underneath the untied silk black robe Magnus loves to wear in the morning (and Alec loves as well, because of the way the silk feels below his fingertips-apart from how well it compliments Magnus's golden skin tone). He continues looking as one of Magnus's not-yet-bejeweled hand reaches over to brush against Alec's warm cheek.  
  
Alec lays his hand atop Magnus's. Magnus smiles sweetly, eyes glimmering in the sparkling sunlight illuminating the room.

Alec swears he could willingly stare into Magnus's eyes for an eternity, not once feeling fed up with the way they stare back, adorned with equal amount of love.  
  
"So are you, Alexander," Magnus replies, and Alec falls in love with Magnus all over again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing else to say here, please leave kudos or comments if you liked it and make sure to hit me up on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIuegreenfeld/) or my [tumblr](http://divines-move.tumblr.com/) to let me know what you thought.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Please stay tuned for the next part of the series, i've already thought it out and it will hopefully be up soon.)


End file.
